Light colors
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Porque Severus Snape era un bastardo, un bastardo que amaba los colores claros, pero que siempre vestía y vestiría de negro.


Hola! Estoy por aquí de nuevo con este nuevo one-shot muchísimas gracias por pasarse a leer de antemano, espero y sea de su agrado. Además de que es realizado para participar en un reto, el primero en que participo, espero y no me vaya tan mal xD

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling, solo la historia es mía.

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa en el Reto "El origen de todo" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

**_Advertencias: _**_contiene WI? (Qué pasaría si…?)_

* * *

**_"Light colors"_**

Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos… El ritmo aumenta, uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos… La cuenta empieza a disminuir… Uno, dos, uno, dos…

* * *

Severus Snape era el hijo de Eileen Prince y Tobías Snape, callado, introvertido, antisocial, extraño y de andar nervioso; en palabras de los vecinos, un niño poco agraciado al igual que sus progenitores. No gustaba de ninguna afición igual que la de los demás infantes de la calle en la que vivía, siempre solo y de mirada perdida. Sin risas ni diversión. Su vida no era sencilla, ¿Qué niño podría sentirse feliz con la vida que tenía? Apenas tenía cinco años, pero estaba seguro, que el lugar donde vivía no era un hogar, estaba solo, su madre ni su padre verían por él, debía madurar y aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta. Esa lección la había aprendido cuando había cumplido los cuatro años.

_―¡Fenómenos!― su padre lo sujetó fuertemente del cuello de la desgastada camisa, su mejilla se encontraba hinchada y sentía comezón en los ojos, dolía mucho y no entendía, no le gustaba no comprender._

_Severus miró a su madre que se encontraba llorando aterrada en una esquina de la habitación, se mordió la lengua luchando contra las lágrimas que descendían, frías e irritantes, en su piel. Su padre lo penetró con la mirada antes de que otro golpe se impactara en su mejilla―son horribles, nadie los querrá, están destinados a morir solos y sin que nadie los llore, deberían entenderlo…―lo último solo fue un susurro lejano para Snape, Tobías lo había tirado contra una pared._

Sin embargo, tenía un secreto, algo que nadie conocía y estaba seguro nadie conocería, le encantaban los colores, los colores vivos y claros, los de tendencias volubles y espontáneas, los colores de los sueños de una niñez más tranquila, los colores cálidos, los colores de la vida. Era lo único vivo que se permitía tener, lo poco que le recordaba que era un niño, alguien con esperanzas, alguien que disfrutaba de una pequeñez. Los colores le recordaban que era humano y no un fenómeno, porque él no lo era, ¿cierto?

_Se encontraba caminando por la calle, su padre estaba borracho de nuevo y su madre se encontraba trabajando hasta tarde, no quería regresar, no quería sumergirse a los colores tétricos y monocromáticos de su destartalada casa, no le gustaban, le recordaban el aura mortuorio, soporífico y gris que siempre cargaba su madre._

_Caminó por varios minutos, poco le importaba lo peligroso que sería para un niño de seis años, el caminar solo por esos lugares, alzó la vista, concentrándose en los colores que le regalaba el otoño, las hojas rojas, naranjas, amarillentas y cafés, esparcidas magníficamente por todo el lugar, ese parque solitario y olvidado por el mundo lucia hermoso, los ojos negros del niño brillaron emocionados, se permitió exteriorizarlo, no había nadie para que lo viera, no estaría su padre para juzgarlo y golpearlo, no estaría su madre que lo miraba con esa mirada muerta._

_Las hojas crujían suavemente debajo de sus zapatos feos y rotos, cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras apretaba el abrigo dos tallas mayores, a la suya, que llevaba puesto, una brisa sopló fuerte y fresca, elevando ese festival multicolor en el aire. Sus ojos se abrieron fascinados, inmersos en los colores, el atardecer empezó a caer, terminando de crear el mejor espectáculo que había vivido en su vida. _

_Severus sonrió levemente, ese había sido el mejor regalo que le habían dado, el único y mejor._

Tenía lápices de colores guardados para que nadie los viera, le gustaba pintar, a veces dibujaba, pero en su mayoría eran solo colores esparcidos por una hoja sucia encontrada por ahí, igual que los lápices con los que contaba, cinco colores de los cuales no usaba uno; el color negro nunca le había gustado, le recordaba a su vida, la mirada muerta de su madre, el odio latente en la de su padre, su parecido físico con esos seres que debía llamar padres, su existencia vacía y sin sentido, simplemente no le gustaba el negro, porque a decir verdad, era el color que regía su vida.

_Era el día de navidad, podía escuchar las risas de los niños jugando alegres con sus regalos a fuera de su casa. Sus tímpanos empezaron a zumbar de forma horrible, las risas de los niños empezaron a sonar irritablemente en sus oídos, el ruido se difumaba de poco a poco, combinándose con los chillidos de su madre, otra vez aterrada, su padre se encontraba alcoholizado, de nuevo, amenazándola con una botella de vidrio._

_Severus experimentó miedo, el miedo más puro que había sentido. Tobías avanzó tambaleante en dirección de su madre, soltó un jadeo sofocado cuando la botella que sostenía su padre impacto contra el rostro de su progenitora, soltó otro jadeo, intentando contener el llanto que notaba apenas, cuando su madre cayó al piso al mismo tiempo que su padre._

_Caminó sin darse cuenta, sus pies descalzos llenándose del líquido rojo y cálido, que se expandía debajo de Eileen, cayó al piso, sus piernas cedieron, el llanto silencioso aumento, sentía que su respiración se volvía errática, un sollozo débil escapo de sus labios, tocó el rostro de la mujer, que se encontraba irreconocible por la sangre que lo manchaba._

_Su madre abrió los ojos desorientada, Severus contuvo el temblor de su cuerpo, y agradeció, agradeció a todo, le agradeció a Dios, un Dios en el que no creía, en el que había dejado de creer hace mucho tiempo, pero por esa vez le agradecería, solo esa vez, porque miserablemente se dio cuenta que, a pesar de todo, amaba a esa mujer, la mujer que lo había condenado a la peor de las miserias. _

* * *

El dolor era algo muy lejano y cercano al mismo tiempo, no esperaba que fuera así, pensó que sería diferente, un jadeo sarcástico abandonó sus labios, ese lugar tenía los mismos colores de su casa de infancia.

Vaya sátira…

* * *

_Era una costumbre adquirida desde el año antepasado, el visitar ese parque cada cambio de estación, ese 9 de enero, era le segunda vez que lo hacía para la época de su cumpleaños, ese día había cumplido ocho años, llevó los pocos lápices de color que tenía, junto con unas hojas arrugadas donde colorear, al igual que lo hizo la estación pasada, le gustaba pintar los colores de cada estación, no podía hacer mucho con lo poco que tenía, pero así estaba bien._

_El parque estaba igual que siempre, desolado y silencioso. Se sentó en una banca en mal estado, sin importarle el llenarse de algo de los restos de la nieve, vio la calma que expandía el lugar, le gustaba el invierno, aunque los colores que predominaban no eran cálidos, conservaban la pureza y elegancia, colores sin mancha. Tan diferentes a él._

A Severus le gustaba la primavera, le gustaba mucho, los colores eran tan alegres y nuevos, llamativos y felices, y esa primavera más motivos se habían sumado para el amor a la época. Todo vino de la mano de un color rojizo, brillante y vivaz, junto con un verde esmeralda, alegre, puro y hermoso, todo en una sola persona, una niña, que parecía de su edad, Lily Evans. Los colores verdes y rojizos se volvieron sus favoritos. Aunque su favorito era y seguiría siendo el verde.

_―Hey Sev―Lily llegó corriendo a su encuentro, sostenía una flor naranja en sus delicadas manos. Snape giró levemente, con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, el aura burbujeante de Evans lo envolvió, llenándole de calidez y tranquilidad―encontré esta flor, esta bonita, ¿verdad?―la niña sonrió hermosamente mientras se la extendía._

_―Sí―murmuró débilmente, tomándola en sus huesudas manos, el niño, se sentía tan feliz y cálido, como nunca lo había sido, no importaba lo que pensará el mundo, no importaba que la hermana de Lily lo mirará con desprecio, no importaban sus padres ni su vida miserable, solo importaba ella. Ella era su vida y lo sería por siempre, porque ella era la representación de los colores, de lo vivo, lo alegre y lo puro. De lo que tanto amaba y nunca seria._

Severus Snape era un Slytherin, todo una serpiente, a diferencia de su única y mejor amiga que era una Gryffindor, había dolido, pero, su casa era expresada por el color verde, el verde le recordaba a Lily, eso sería suficiente.

_―¡Slytherin!―gritó el sombrero después de meditarlo un momento, el niño bajó del taburete donde se encontraba, para ser recibido por una mirada triste de parte de la pelirroja que había terminado en Gryffindor, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al pensar en ello, sabía que eso era lo mejor, dolía pero era lo mejor._

_Después de todo, estaba la promesa que habían hecho, esa en donde, no importando en que casa quedaran, seguirían siendo amigos, y Severus sabía que la niña no faltaría a su palabra, solo basto ver la sonrisa hermosa que le había regalado cuando había tomado asiento en la mesa de las serpientes. Sí, el verde era su color favorito._

O eso pensó, que sería suficiente, lo intento, lo intento mucho tiempo, pero el solo intentar no es suficiente, más si tomas en cuentas factores como los Marauders, él no era un santo, sabía que era un bastardo, su vida lo había obligado a volverse uno, la vida que nunca pidió se la cobraba caro. Su estancia en Hogwarts consistía en esperar que alguno de los idiotas le hicieran una broma, cosas que las personas catalogaban como inocentes, pero dolía. Era un bastardo, pero seguía siendo humano, podía sentir miedo, dolor y desolación.

Hasta él tenía un límite, desgraciadamente…

_Lo había dicho, había dicho lo peor que podía decir, lo peor que podía decirle a Lily, lo peor._

_Sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia…_

_Esos hermosos ojos verdes lo habían mirado con tanto dolor, algo en su interior se quebró cuando ella lo miró con los ojos cristalizados, dolía, dolía, dolía… _

_Potter, por fin lo había logrado, lo había alejado de Lily, ella nunca lo perdonaría, nunca._

El color rojo con el tiempo, paso de ser uno de sus favoritos a un neutro, no lo podía odiar, no cuando le seguía recordando a Lily, a pesar de que representaba la casa del estúpido de Black y de Potter nunca lo podría odiar, el rojo era parte de Lily, por eso nunca lo odiaría, no podría… Jamás.

_El cabello pelirrojo pasó a su lado, vibrante y lleno de vida, Snape se obligó a seguir caminando, no mirar atrás, porque ya no había nada que hacer, Lily no voltearía, ni el tampoco. _

_Aunque…_

Aunque, no odiara el color rojo, los motivos y circunstancias, siempre hacían mella en él.

Era un bastardo, un bastardo al que el color rojo le recordaba el dolor y la sangre.

_Sangre, hubo mucha sangre, rojo, todo fue tan rojo…_

_Rojo como el cabello de Lily._

_Apretó los labios en una mueca amarga, bajó la mirada, sus ojos poco a poco fueron perdiendo el brillo, por un momento la entendió y no pudo culparla, no pudo culpar a la mujer que le dio la vida, esa, que ahora se encontraba sepultada bajo sus pies._

_Acarició con languidez el nombre de la lápida, Eileen Prince, no dejó que pusieran Snape. No, no el apellido del bastardo que había extinguido todo color en su madre, no, el del asesino de la mujer que le había dado la vida. _

_Un relámpago resonó a la distancia mientras Severus se erguía de nuevo, las palabras de Tobías resonaron en su mente "son horribles, nadie los querrá, están destinados a morir solos y sin que nadie los llore, deberían entenderlo…"_

_―Yo lo haré…―murmuró con la voz extrañamente ronca._

_Porque, a decir verdad, si alguna otra persona hubiera estado en el cementerio, hubiera notado que el rostro de Snape se encontraba extrañamente húmedo._

A partir de ese día, el color negro predominó en su vida, su ropa se tiñó de ese color, el color al que tanto odiaba, porque…

_Lily está muerta, Lily está muerta, Lily está muerta, Lily está muerta, Lily está muerta._

_La mirada esmeralda, con la que tanto soñaba, se había extinguido, ya no la volvería a ver nunca más, ella ya no volvería. Él la había matado, ingenuo y estúpido la había expuesto, ya no quedaba nada para él, todo había sido tragado por el color negro de la muerte._

_ El color con el que siempre vestía y vestiría, color que regía su vida, color de tristeza, color de muerte, color de dolor, color de angustia…_

_Color con el que expresaba su luto._

_Porque lo prometió, le demostraría a Tobías Snape, que su madre, siempre sería recordada por él, que él la lloró, que en su vida siempre guardaría luto por la pérdida de lo que amaba._

_Por su madre._

_Por Lily._

_Y por su propia alma, que había terminado de morir ese día._

* * *

El dolor poco a poco iba mitigando, la sensación helada le estaba calando los huesos, su visión se estaba poniendo borrosa, manchones negruzcos era lo único que podía ver.

La sangre cálida escurría levemente, anunciándole lo que ya sabía, vayas molestias estúpidas, las que se tomaba la vida.

* * *

Porque Severus Snape era un bastardo, un bastardo que sabía que lo era, un bastardo que sufrió, un bastardo que se equivocó muchas veces, un bastardo que era humano a final de cuentas, por eso…

_―Míreme―su voz no parecía la suya._

_Los ojos de Potter miraron los suyos, pero para él no había una mirada de Harry Potter, sino la mirada de Lily. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose cansado y menos angustiado, con calma._

Porque Severus Snape era un bastardo que tenía un secreto que nadie conocía, amaba los colores claros, vivos y alegres, los colores que le recordaban a su amada Lily, el color verde siendo su favorito. Pero…

_"Oh muchacho, que interesante, muy interesante a decir verdad" murmuró en su mente el sombrero seleccionador._

_"¿A qué se refiere?" pregunto Snape en su mente, frunciendo levemente el ceño._

_"Serías un muy buen Gryffindor" volvió a murmurar el sombrero sin responder su pregunta._

_"Mándeme a Slytherin" demandó el niño apretando los labios._

_"Así que quieres ir a Slytherin para enorgullecer a tu madre" Severus terminó de fruncir el ceño, ese sombrero había invadido su privacidad por completo "oh lástima, hubieras sido un excelente Gryffindor, pero si así lo quieres…" _

_―¡Slytherin!― gritó con fuerza el raído sombrero._

* * *

Tenía un secreto aún mayor, el casi ser enviado a Gryffindor, aunque, eso se lo llevaría a la tumba igual que su amor por los colores.

Porque Severus Snape era un bastardo, un bastardo que amaba los colores claros, pero que siempre vestía y vestiría de negro.

Para guardar luto, por su madre, Lily y su alma que no sería llorada.

* * *

_Esta idea me surgió, después de pensar porque Severus siempre vestia de negro y me dije que pasaría si a Sev le gustaran los colores y no sé, en algún punto la historia solo me llego, joder me inspire xD bien espero, que todo haya sido de su agrado. (perdón por el error de hace un rato) xD_

_Bye bye~_

**Nanami off~**


End file.
